


Promise

by anotheronebitesthedeaks



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Touch-Starved, a little bit of sub!john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotheronebitesthedeaks/pseuds/anotheronebitesthedeaks
Summary: From a prompt: John's been on tour and in the studio non stop and is feeling touch starved and neglected. It's starting to take effect on the band so they ask you to stop by for lunch one day to please for the love of god make him feel better





	Promise

It seemed like you and John had spent a grand total of 5 minutes together in the last month. As soon as he had come home from touring it was right back to the studio to record the next album, meaning endless nights spent recording. You were really starting to miss your husband, and it turns out he was missing you too.

“Darling, I’m begging you. He’s miserable, insufferable even.”

“Don’t you think you’re being a little dramatic, Fred?”

“Just, please come see him. He needs you.”

“I’ll be there in a bit.”

You don’t know what you were expecting when you walked into the studio, but it definitely wasn’t the sight of John sitting on the couch with his notebook, practically curled into himself. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t even notice your arrival, and he jumped when you sat down on the couch next to him. He looked like he was about ready to snap at whoever decided to interrupt him, but when he saw it was you, his entire demeanor changed. His face softened, and you could have sworn you saw tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He wrapped his arms around your middle and buried his head in the crook of your neck, giving you the warmest hug.

“I’ve missed you so much,” his voice cracked on the last word, and you found yourself holding back your own tears.

“I’m here now, sweetheart. And ‘m not going anywhere.” He lifted his face from your neck and looked at you with the most heartbreaking puppy eyes.

“Promise?”

“I promise.” With your declaration, he gently caressed your cheek, pulling you down for a kiss. You both sighed contentedly into the kiss, and he pulled you down so you were laying on top of him.

“John,” you broke the kiss, “What about the boys?”

“Said they won’t be back for a few hours, need you so bad” his voice was muffled by the kisses he was placing along your neck. That was good enough for you, and you sat up to tug off your shirt and unhook your bra. John’s mouth was instantly at your breasts, licking and sucking at one while he palmed at the other. As good as his mouth felt though, you pushed him back down onto the couch.

“No, no baby, I wanna make you feel good,” your hand slipped under his t-shirt, caressing his tummy. Your words seemed to flip a switch in him, and he practically melted into the couch as you pulled his t-shirt off. You planted a trail of kisses down his chest, stopping to lick and kiss his nipples in the process. Reaching his hips, you unbuckled his belt and tugged his jeans off, leaving his briefs on. He let out a quiet noise of protest, but you soothed him with a kiss to his hip bone.

“It’s okay sweetheart, gonna take real good care of you,” you said, hooking your fingers into his briefs and slowly dragging them down, taking your time to press kisses down one leg. Once they were off, you kissed your way back up his other leg, giggling when he jumped after you kissed the sensitive area under his knee. Reaching his hips again, you took his cock in your hand and traced the vein on the underside with your tongue. His hips bucked off the couch, and you had to wrap your free arm around them to hold him down.

You wrapped your lips around the tip, swirling your tongue around him and moaning at the taste. He let out the most sinful moan, and you looked up to find his head thrown back in pleasure.

“Such a good boy, doing so well for me,” you cooed as you continued to stroke him. 

“C-can, can I touch you?” he asked, his voice cracking in a moan.

“Of course you can, sweet boy.” Hearing your approval, his hand reached down to tangle in your hair. He was still a dom at heart, after all.

The feeling of his fingers in your hair encouraged you further, and you took him in your mouth once again, this time to the back of your throat. 

“O-oh god,” he choked out, his grip in your hair tightening. You hollowed your cheeks around him while your hand caressed his balls. You lost yourself in the pleasure you were giving him, feeling nothing but utter bliss. Suddenly, you felt his hand tugging at your hair, pulling you off of him. 

“What is it, sweetheart? Are you okay?” you asked, your voice laced with concern.

“I’m okay, ‘m just close.”

“Then come for me baby, want you to come when you’re ready.” You resumed your ministrations on his cock with renewed fervor, using the hand holding his hips down to stroke his hip bone with your thumb.

“G-gonna come,” he cried out, and you moaned around him in approval. You felt the muscles in his legs tighten as he shot his load down your throat, coming harder than he had in weeks. You worked him through his orgasm, your hand moving to stroke his chest and belly as he came down from his high. You crawled up to kiss him gently, pouring all of your love for this beautiful man into it. You felt his hand reaching into your panties, and you grabbed his wrist to stop him.

“Maybe later, okay?”

“Wanna make you feel good though,” he mumbled.

“Don’t worry about me, beautiful. Get some rest, okay?” You let his head rest on your chest as your fingers stroked his hair, soothing him into a peaceful slumber.

The boys walked into the studio an hour later with their fingers crossed that the two of you would be done with whatever “catching up” you needed to do.

“Thank Christ,” Roger said at the sight of the two of you passed out under a blanket on the couch. You were still slightly awake though, and you simply gave him the finger.


End file.
